Ultra Beasts adventures
by necrozmaprism
Summary: After Celesteela is reunited with her natural parents,Ultra Beasts enemy:Pheromosa she will start to seduce Necrozma to help her to destroy everybody who will stand in her way. Rated M for language and lemons in the some chapters. Ships:Necromosa,Buzzsteela and a bit Nihitree
1. Chapter 1

Necrozma:Cmon Celesteela,is not a big deal!

Celesteela:It is,first I found my natural parents and second they are royal.

Necrozma:Royal or not you are still our friend!

Nihilego:Yeah,you don't need to forgot us even you are a princess.

Xurkitree:Yes,y-ou are a friend.

Everybody look at Xurkitree but on their faces start to form a big smile.

Buzzwole:Yeah,you are nice,careful and beautiful,you mean a lot for me-us,I mean a lot for us.

Necrozma looked at Buzzwole to see him blushing,Necrozma simply smiles and he said:

Necrozma:OK guys,we finally found Celesteela natural parents,It was not easy especially Pheromosa trying to kill us.

Blacephalon:Yeah,she even turn Nagandel against us!

Despite being an Ultra Beast,Pheromosa have a grudge against our heroes trying to end their looked at her friends faces who encourages her more.

Celesteela:I'm ready!

Necrozma then use his psychic powers,to open the door who lead to the throne room,the Ultra Beasts then saw a lot of guests, all of them Celesteelas,both males and females looking at them,then all of them start to whispering.

A guest:Princess Celesteela friends don't look royal.

A guest:I know just look at the one who opened the door,he look evil.

Necrozma face start to glow in anger,but he calm then start to look around to see where her parents are.

A guest:The Queen and the King are coming!

Celesteela eyes widen and start to tear to see the ones who give her life,she then runned to her parents,Celesteela's parents open their arms wide open and start to embrace her child.

Queen Celesteela:My daughter,you are here.

King Celesteela:Finally we are together again!

Celesteela parents then look at the Ultra Beasts who stand before them.

King Celesteela:My daughter this persons are your friends?

Celesteela:Yeah is any problem?

King Celesteela:Well,they look not so safe and good.

Queen Celesteela:Who is the leader of this group?

Buzzwole raise his hand,every Celesteela in the room looked at him,Necrozma then cough.

Necrozma:Your highness,I have a question?

King Celesteela:Yes mr.,uh..

Necrozma:Necrozma.

Queen Celesteela:Yeah .

Necrozma:Well,why you abandon your own daughter?

King Celesteela:*sigh*this is very complicated.

Queen Celesteela:When Celesteela was only 4 years old we got threatening messages.

Blacephalon:Threatening messages?

King Celesteela:Yes,they said if we don't abandon our daughter,it said they will kill her.

Everybody in the room was glow in a menacing way.

Necrozma:Who is responsible for this?!

King Celesteela:We only know the name of the person who writed the threatening messages start with P.

The Ultra Beasts eyes widen in shock,Necrozma face start to get whiter than normal.

Queen Celesteela:Is any problem, .

Necrozma:The only person who can do that and its name start with P is-

Pheromosa:Moi!

Everybody turns their heads to see Pheromosa with Naganadel by her side.

Pheromosa:NOW!

Then Pheromosa grunts start to appear,being to many the Ultra Beasts were easily put in submission.

Poipole:Sis why are you help Pheromosa in her plans?!

Naganadel:Because Buzzwole don't have any authority and she pay me.

Buzzwole:I have fucking authority!

Pheromosa:Silence!

Necrozma start again to glow until he heard Naganadel start to speak telepathic to him.

Naganadel: _Guys,I don't help Pheromosa I just pretendedto help her._

Necrozma then realised than Nagandel pretend only to get near Pheromosa so they can finally stop her.

Nagandel: _You need stall her!_

Necrozma: _How?!_

Naganadel: _I don't know?Insult her!_

Necrozma was actually happy to insult Pheromosa.

Necrozma:Hey Pheromosa!You look like a bleached bug!

Pheromosa:What you say about me?!

Necrozma:You heard right!And you look like a freaking skeleton!

Naganadel then blink,Necrozma then stop until he shout:

Necrozma:NOW!

Nagandel then put one of her stingers near to Pheromosa neck,anytime ready to inject her with her potent venom,Necrozma then teleport to where Pheromosa and Naganadel were he grab Pheromosa and then he turns his left arms in a blade ready to cut her neck.

Necrozma:Any movement or the brat gets it!

Every Pheromosa grunts put their weapons down listening at Necrozma order.

Pheromosa:You cretins,help me or all of you are fired!

The grunts simply blink and all of them shout:,,I quit'',then every grunt exit the room.

Pheromosa:Hey!All of you come back!

Buzzwole:Heh,it look like not even your grunts can bear you!

Then everybody start to laugh,Pheromosa then start then use his Psychic powers to grab a rope to tie her.

Stakataka:Finally we caught her...Now can we can have a vacation?

Poipole:Yeah,pwease!

Buzzwole:Sure!

Celesteela:Where we go?

The Ultra Beasts smiles turn into a frown.

Celesteela:I said something wrong?

Buzzwole:Celesteela,you need to stay here with your family.

Celesteela:But...

Buzzwole:No but,well this isn't the last time we see.

Necrozma:Yeah,we will always visits you.

Celesteela start to smile and crying,she then hug Buzzwole and then the others came to the hug.

Necrozma:Stay here!

Pheromosa simply sighed,Necrozma then came too to the hug.

Pheromosa:I wanna puke!

But everybody ignore her,Buzzwole then said to Necrozma.

Buzzwole:Hey,Necrozma can you please escort Pheromosa to your plane?

Necrozma:Sure,boss!

Pheromosa then get the idea of how to escape.

Pheromosa: _If I can seduce this glass brain cretin,I can make him join me and then with his help I can destroy everybody who is in my way,HAHAHA!_


	2. Chapter 2

Necrozma was walking with Pheromosa tied up on the corridor of Celesteela's castle.

Pheromosa: _I need a way to seduce this crystallized idiot._

Then the idea strike Pheromosa,while she was walking she move her hips in a more seductive manner.

Necrozma: _Why she moving her hips like that,it make me a little uncomfortable._

Pheromosa then move her head to face Necrozma she then Necrozma breaking the silence he asked:

Necrozma:Why you move your hips like that and why are you winked at me,this make me very uncomfortable.

Pheromosa then grinned,she move her whole body to face Necrozma,she blink a bit and she start to smile.

Pheromosa:Heh,what's the problem big boy you can't take the hotness of my body?

Necrozma start to blush,he also tries to brush the blush away but he failed.

Necrozma:Why in the hell are you fucking do this?!

Pheromosa:You catch me,why are not used this to have some fun with me.

Pheromosa then grinned,Necrozma then said to himself.

Necrozma: _To have fun with her,she is clearly crazy!_

Necrozma:I always know your evil,but never know you are also a slut!

When Pheromosa heard the word ,,slut'' she immediatly run to Necrozma.

Pheromosa:Call me again,hun~

Pheromosa face was near to Necrozma face,he then start to back up but Pheromosa was always at the same place.

Necrozma:First you were a an evil psychopatic person and now you are a whore.

Pheromosa grinned,she lick her lips and wink once more at Necrozma.

Pheromosa:Hah,you catch me,I wanted to seduce to join me!

Necrozma:What,you think behaving like a slut will make me join you,I think you are brainless,I'd rather die than join you.

Pheromosa:So,even if I tell your friends your parents are the reason I became your enemy and also the reason of Celesteela beign abandoned by her parents.

Necrozma face turn white instantly but return to his normal color still having a shocked exporession.

Necrozma:What do you mean by that?!

Pheromosa:Your parents killed mine making me an orphan then from that horrible night I was a bit enter in a depression but I start to actually get mad on that,I knew your parents and Celesteela parents were friends so why not threaten her parents to abandon her.

Necrozma was shook from what Pheromosa said about his parents,the person who give him life and take care of hime were the reason of Pheromosa trying to murder him and his friends and the reason of Celesteela beign abandoned.

Pheromosa:So what do you say?If you accept I will not chirp,but if you decline I realy don't think your friends will not take that to easy especially Buzzwole.

Necrozma was put in a thight place,if he choose yes she will clearly used him to hurt his friends,but if he don't accept,probably Buzzwole will tear him apart,but if he plays the cards right he can actually make Pheromosa to not hurt his friends.

Necrozma:*sigh*I accept to be your ally.

Pheromosa face start to form a smile when she heard that.

Pheromosa:Perfect!

Necrozma:But I have a condition.

Pheromosa:Let me heard it.

Necrozma:Just don't try to hurt my friends!

Pheromosa:*sigh*Fine!But...

Necrozma:What?

Pheromosa:I still want you inside me.

Pheromosa the winked making Necrozma blush to go insane,she then walked in front of him.

Necrozma:For the **Creator of Spectrum** ,why this is happening to me.


End file.
